


Voice of an Angel

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a really good singer but you hide it. That is until you have to sing on screen and Scarlett is in awe.





	Voice of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

“I still can’t believe we get to be in a movie together.” Scarlett said as she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind. She smiled into your neck.

You smiled and leaned into her embrace. “I can’t either.” 

You were so excited to finally be in a movie with your girlfriend. There was just one little thing that had you nervous. You had to sing for one of the scenes which wasn’t a problem since you can sing but you hide it. The only time you sing is when you’re alone.

Pushing the thought to the back of your mind, you turned around in Scarlett’s arms. You wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her into a kiss. Scarlett smiled into the kiss as she pulled you impossibly closer.

You reluctantly pulled away when you realized that you both were going to be late. “As much as I would love to continue, we’re going to be late.”

Scarlett pouts but goes to grab her things. She walks back over to you to place one more kiss on your lips. “We’ll finish this later.” She winks as she makes her way to the door. You bit your lip and blush before following her.

xxxxx

It was about time to shoot the scene where you would have to sing. Scarlett wasn’t in the scene so she was watching behind the camera. Just as you were about to go on set you looked over at your girlfriend, she gave you a smile and mouthed that she loved you. You smiled back and mouthed the you loved her too. 

You took one last deep breath just as you had to start the scene. When it got to the part where you had to start singing you felt your nerves start to go crazy but you were able to get through the scene without a problem. 

The whole time you were singing you wanted to look over at Scarlett to see what her reaction was but you had to stay in character.

As Scarlett watched you on set she couldn’t help but smile. Then she heard you start singing, she was shocked. She had no idea you could sing. The whole time you were singing she felt her heart beat faster, she couldn’t take her eyes off you, it was like the two of you were the only ones in the room.

When you finished the scene and walked off set Scarlett quickly walked over to you, she took your hand and brought to into her dressing room.

“Babe? What are-” You were cut off by Scarlett pulling you into a kiss. You immediately kissed her back. 

“I didn’t know you could sing, (Y/N).” She said once she pulled away from the kiss. “You have the voice of an angel.”

You shyly looked away as your cheeks started to heat up. She cupped your cheek which caused you to look back at her. You leaned into her touch, you felt your cheeks heat up even more.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you could sing?” Scarlett wrapped her arms around your neck, you placed your hands on her hips.

You bit your lip. “I don’t know. I knew I could sing for a long time I just never thought I was that great at it so I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Baby, your voice is absolutely amazing.” She lean in, your lips almost touching. “When we get home, would you sing for me?”

You chuckled. “Anything for you, Scarlett.” You closed the gap between the two of you.


End file.
